


The Pickles

by CreativeDestruction



Series: Rin X Yukio Food Porn [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: (In a barrel), A Barrel - Freeform, Boy Kissing, By far the shitest things I have ever written, Cancer honestly, Clearly one of the weirdst things I have ever written, Gay Bro's, I Tried, I hate myself, I thought of this while walking in Times Square WTF, Im sinning again tonight, Incest, It fits the theme of the series so, M/M, Maybe Demon Senses can be our always, Pickles - Freeform, Poor Life Choices, Sex in a barrel, This is going to be reported I swear, gay af, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: I thought of the terrible plot to this while standing in a crowd in times square I think they were like talking about gay rights or something and I got a comment about these fanfic's and I was like What the hell I make another one it's a series isn't it, so here you go just another terrible thing that with probably throw me in jail in the near future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologise this shit is beyond weird, and I have no idea how it happened so don't get your hope up this this will be good. I would like to say however that it is two pages longer than the first two.

The Pickles- Rin X Yukio 

 

Nobody asked why Rin was sitting in a barrel. 

 

Not even Yukio who was currently sitting in front of Rin’s barrel even bothered to ask why. Rin’s head was sticking out of the lid of the barrel, making it impossible to see what was in the barrel. 

 

Yukio however knew that his partner was probably sitting in some kind of food. 

 

This kind of thing happened a lot actually hense just another reason that the younger Okumura twin didn’t  ask about it. It happened once before and then another time that he initiated himself, leading to a whirlwind of disasters that could not be forgotten. The last time was the last time that Yukio said he would participate in those kind of things. 

 

But after a few minutes of staring at the dark haired guy in front of him in question he did what he said he wouldn’t do. 

 

He asked why, “Rin? Why are you sitting in a barrel?” 

 

“YUKIO! I THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER ASK!” The rambunctious teen smiled and sat in his barrel. 

 

“Well I'm asking Rin.” Yukio sighed and sat in front of the barrel that was conveniently placed in the living room of the shared dormitory.  

 

“You see I was wondering what other foods would be beneficial to my bizarre existence and I read somewhere that if you still in a barrel of pickles that your skin will glow.” Rin explained shifting in his barrel. 

 

“What your trying to tell me is that you're sitting in a barrel of pickles.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Yukio shook his head determined that get his brother out of the goddamn wooden barrel. “In no way is this beneficial to anything.”

 

Rin smirked and moved again in the thing to grab a pickle and bring it to his mouth as Yukio continued to mutter smart bullshit. “Listen here Yuki baby I know that this is fine and it will help my demon senses.” 

 

Yukio looked over his glasses, “Demon senses?” 

 

“Demon senses.” Rin confirmed chewing the green pickled cucumber. 

 

“But it’s just vinegar.” The younger of the two was stunned and concerned and told himself to get Rin a food therapist because this was getting out of hand. 

 

“You know what else is like a pickle?” Rin asked grabbing yet another pickle from the barrel he sat in. 

 

“Please don’t start this.” Yukio pleaded, but then the barrel Rin was in started to glow and then grow a bit larger. Yukio wanted to die, it was the perfect size to fit another human. Rin motioned for Yukio to sit in the barrel that was attached to his barrel with a weird bright smile.

 

Yukio could have denied everything but honestly if there was double barrel filled with your brother/boyfriend and pickles and vinegar in your living room what the fuck would you not want to try to sit in it. 

 

Yukio sat in the pickles. 

 

It was different it was like tons of small toes all around him. Yukio still didn’t think that sitting in pickles was sexy or that it would help anything. 

 

Boi was he wrong. 

 

He could feel Rin’s hands shifting around trying to find another pickles even though there was multiple pickles in the barrels.  Rin was just trying to find the biggest pickle. 

 

From the outside of the barrel everything was normal or appeared to be except for the fact that there was a barrel in the living room which a weird but the weirdest messed up shit was happening inside the barrel. 

 

Yukio was just convinced that the other was always looking for ways to spice up their life, this was just a strange fucking way to do it, but it felt good so there was no issues here. 

 

Rin was currently trying to get Yukio’s pants off inside of a barrel that might look big on the outside but wasn’t from the inside, which was completely opposite of Yukio, Rin thought.

 

Anywho, the vinegar from the pickle juice was all tingly making for an extra sensation that was surprisingly nice, but better if the younger just closed his eyes and forgot that the he and his other half were doing it in a barrel in there living room, it was better that way. Or in other words not a turn off. 

 

The pickles were shifting all around the two in the barrel and one of two were casually eaten as they went at it. Luckily nobody stopped but because if they did they would’ve seen a shaking barrel and probably wouldn’t want to know what was going on inside. 

 

In the end there was probably about two or three different rounds of this and Yukio was in a state of wanting to kill Rin or snog his face senseless. What a weird afternoon. 

 

“This is never happening again.” Rin concluded and fell asleep in the barrel, he was sure that most of the vinegar leaked out of the barrel and the pickles had been eaten. 

 

“No promises.” Rin was drunk af on pickles. 

 

What they learned that afternoon was that a barrel and some pickles were THE ABSOLUTELY WORST FUCKING PLACE TO DO ANYTHING. 

 

Thank you. 

 

"Bitch, what the fuck?"- Armani

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.


End file.
